The Scarlet Ai
by abercrzombie
Summary: This story follows the relationship between Haibara and Conan over the course of several years as they experience guilt, sadness, and unconditional love for one another despite the fact they can't truly be together. Haibara and Conan have always been best friends, but they find they are meant to be so much more...
1. The End of the Beginning

**Author note: This is my first fan fiction. I hope someone out there enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan (if I did it would be AiCon all the way!)**

It's almost been ten years since Shiho, or now Haibara, shrunk back into a little kid at the hands of the black organization. Haibara was confused. She was almost officially back to her former self, eighteen years of age. Her body had finally blossomed back into the beautiful curvy self it had been back then. However for some reason she didn't feel like she was back to normal, not even close. Her mind had continued to age at the same rate her body did, only the two were out of sync.

She sighed as she looked up into the beautiful sunny sky. Another day of school she decided to not attend. Instead she found herself in the city park, mulling things over.

When she first changed back to her childhood self she played along and attended school. People would have thought it was weird if they saw a tiny eight year old girl wondering around alone. Now that she was eighteen, nobody hardly cared. Well, except people who knew her. However she couldn't afford to be there all the time. Not since she saw _him, _the man with the black porshe_. _The man who took away her childhood and then shoved it back in her face. The man she hated.

She skipped class everyday but still managed to be CO-valedictorian of her class by getting full marks on all of her tests. The other valedictorian title belonged to none other than Shinichi Kudo or rather, Conan Edogawa. He was obedient and attended class everyday. Shiho shook her head. Why was he so perfect? Why not live a little.

She had been living a lot recently. Haibara figured if the man in black was on to her it was only a matter of time before she was dead. Along with never going to class, she went out all night to clear her head. Of course Hagase was concerned. He was the only father figure she ever had, and she was a daughter to him.

"_Where do you go all night long Haibara?" Agasa asked her one morning addressing her by her code name. _

_This took Shiho by surprise. She thought she did a pretty good job of sneaking out without anyone noticing. "I'm not a little kid professor." She said. "I'm almost thirty."_

_"True, but can't I be concerned?" He asked. "I feel like you've become someone your not." _

_"I know." Shiho answered. _

Where did she go all night? No where in particular. She loved being outside with fresh air with space to think and even just cry. She loved Agasa like a dad. However it was time for her to move on and get out. She was approaching thirty after all! Every time she thought of her actual age she cringed.

"Well I haven't shown at school for a week so maybe I'll just go in late." she thought. Despite the danger, deep down inside she knew she wanted to see Conan.

Recently Haibara had also been dressing a bit more on the rebellious side. She always felt like she had something against society so why not express this fashionably? Her skirt was about three inches shorter than it should have been and the button on the top of her shirt was unfastened. However, in her defense the shirts were three inches too long and the shirt came up so high it choked her when buttoned. This was obviously not dress code, but luckily none of the teachers ever called her out on it anymore because, well, she was damn amazing at academics. Also she didn't listen to their complaints so they just gave up. If the only thing she did wrong was wear provocative clothes then they didn't care. As long as she raised the school test scores.

Haibara left the park and walked to the high school she disdained so much. Boys practically fell out of their seats when she finally entered her classroom. She always received so much guy attention and most of the girls hated her for it.

Everyone was talking because the lecture hadn't started yet but when they saw her the class grew quiet.

"She's wearing her uniform inappropriately again..." "How can she get away with that?" Girls whispered around her.

Haibara didn't care. They were just immature kids. "Haibara!" a high pitched voice squealed. She turned around to see Ayumi standing there with her arms outstretched. " I haven't seen you in forever!" She said wrapping her arms around Shiho. _Oh god why. _

"I missed you too..." Shiho managed to choke out while being squeezed so tightly.

Finally she managed to break free and find her seat next to the detective Conan. She sat down practically ignoring him. "Uh, hey Haibara." Conan said. She could feel his eyes staring at her. She felt herself blushing, she hated when she blushed.

"Hey." She replied nonchalantly.

"You're here for a change."

"Yeah."

"Where have you been?"

Silence.

"Whats with you recently? You never come to school anymore, you don't hang out with me and the detective boys anymore and you haven't returned my phone calls. I know your tired of pretending but-."

She turned and looked at him.

"But what Conan? How can you stand it, your practically thirty and you sitting here with these kids." She whispered harshly

"Well...we do what we can for the time being." He whispered back.

She sighed. She just didn't care anymore. The only reason she was still working on the antidote was for _him_, so he could have _her_.

**Thanks for reading! Please review/rate:) I will post more chapters!**


	2. Inside Conan's Mind

The past few years had been a blur. Mystery after mystery and case after case. Constant run ins with the black organization. She had always been by his side. It was even safe to say that she was his best friend. Now he even felt lonelier than ever without her during school. He thought about her a lot recently. Why was this? I guess he felt like he could relate to her better than anyone else.

It was always Rans job to be his best friend but now she was angry at Shinichi. He didn't call often enough and was not in her life at all. She eventually grew sick of waiting for him, at least that's what she said. Shinichi was sure she still loved him deep down inside, but how did he feel about her? Yes, he loved her too after all this time. Although, it was a strange kind of love. It felt tainted and drawn out. Maybe it was because Shinichi was in love with her, not Conan. After all these years Shinichi and Conan became one. He didn't even feel like he had to pretend anymore. He did not feel like he was the same eighteen year old boy who shrunk into a little kid. He was different, more mature and wanted different things. He wanted to move on, Ran certainly had with her new _fiancé_.

They got engaged about a year ago. Conan was heart broken. Ran was a bandaid that was slowly and painfully peeled off his heart. It was a tough year for him, he was nearly sad all the time. Was that what drove Haibara away? She had enough sadness inside herself all ready.

Conan never understood Haibara. She always had this HUGE chip on her shoulder. It was her against the world, all the time. Lately she had been growing increasingly distant. Something must be up with her and he had to find out what was on her mind.

"Conan?" The teacher asked him drawing him out of his daze

There was a math equation on the board and the teacher was expecting him to have the answer. After some quick mental math he gave his answer. _That was close._

"Say, Haibara?" He asked turning to her

She finally looked at him. Her face was serious, but her eyes were soft. She looked pretty today, like always, he had no idea why she felt like she had to dress so revealingly. Was it for attention?

"Do you want to go to the park after class and catch up maybe? I've hardly seen you."

"Sure. Why not?" She replied to his surprise. "Even though I was just there this morning."

"Whats with your attitude recently any way?" he pressed "Your acting so rebellious teenager-like... and your uniform is..."

She turned red. She hated being called anything that wasn't her actual age.

"What, like what you see?" She asked in a sarcastic seductive voice.

He rolled his eyes. This girl was a piece of work.


	3. New Memories

Haibara and Conan met up after class and made their way to the park. Haibara remained quiet, she didn't have much to say.

"So do you want to tell me what's going on Ai?" he asked.

She sighed. She better tell him now before it would be too late. "I saw Gin scoping out the school a few weeks ago. That's why I haven't been coming." She confessed.

His eyes widened.

"I thought it was because you were tired of pretending." He said sarcastically "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! You knew I was in danger too-"

"Kudo, they weren't looking for you. I saw them holding up my picture asking around for me."

"If they were at the school that must mean that-"

She cut him off, "Yes, they know I'm still a teenager."

"How could they possibly?!" he exclaimed "I thought we did such a great job of covering it up!"

"I don't know. I've just been laying low for now. Thats why I either come in late or leave early, and yes you are right. I hate pretending too."

"We have to get you out of here." he said with a serious face

"Where can I go? This is my home. You said it yourself that I should not run away from my destiny." She told him.

"This is different, you could be killed at any moment!" he hissed

"Why do you care so much Kudo? Whats the real reason you miss me? It's because Ran isn't here for you right? You never gave a rat's ass before!" She yelled

That hurt, and Haibara knew it. When Conan confided in her about Rans engagement he cried. It was strange seeing such a confident detective cry, but that's when she realized how much he really loved her. Watching him be so upset made her hurt too.

"It's... not like that." He whispered weakly. "You're my best friend and I feel like you understand me better than anyone even when Ran-" He stopped walking and looked up at Haibara.

"It has nothing to do with her." He gritted his teeth

It looked like he was starting to tear up. Was he crying over Ran again, or over her? Either way she couldn't afford to blow off what he said. She needed him now. She grabbed his hand.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

They never went to the park. Instead she brought him to an abandoned building on the outskirts of town. There was a tall gate surrounding it which she began to climb.

"Um, are you sure this is okay?" he asked

"What, scared Kudo?" She said in a baby voice

"Your the worst." he muttered

Finally the went over the gate and entered the abandoned building. It looked like it used to be a hotel. Haibara lead the way towards a stairwell which they climbed all the way to the roof.

It was a breath taking view of the city. They could see the park and all the city lights as the sun started going down. Miles upon miles could be viewed from the roof top of the abandoned building.

"You asked where I am all the time, here is one of the places." She stated

"This is wonderful Haibara, thanks." Conan said

"No problem, your mind just seemed a bit clouded." She replied

He sighed. _Your mind must be clouded too. _

He sat down on the ground next to her.

"So what about Gin?"

"What about him?"

"What should we do?" he asked her

"Nothing." She said, "I'm tired of living my life afraid of him. It's just not worth it."

He looked at her. Just mentioning Gin made her whole countenance fall.

"What exactly was your past with him?" Conan wanted to know

Haibara froze, she had never told anyone the story of what happened between them.

_Was this the right time? _She thought. Yes, she was read to talk about it finally. Conan was the best friend she ever had.

"We saw each other..." She said softly. "We were lovers, if you want to call it that." Haibara admitted.

She looked at Conan, expecting a judgmental look but instead he looked at her with sincerity.

"At least that's what I called us. He was manipulative..." Tears started to well up in her eyes.

_Maybe this was a bad idea having her talk about this. _Conan thought.

"He told me he loved me. I didn't know what I was doing, messing around with a guy like that. Then one day he invited me to his apartment and he gave me way too much to drink... I don't really remember what happened but I woke up without any clothes on and..." She was really crying now, Conan did not know what to do.

"It's okay Haibara, you don't have to talk about it."

She continued to sob,"I was so stupid, I should have known nobody could ever love me, all I do is cause pain."

"Haibara." Conan started "I had no idea about what your past was like with him and I'm sorry he took advantage of you like that, but you are loved now. Me, the professor, the detective boys, Ran..." He paused slightly. "We all care about you so much."

He put his finger tips to her cheek and wiped away the tears streaming down her face.

"Shiho...don't cry." he whispered

Haibara instinctively moved away from his touch. She did not like anyone in her personal space and she couldn't remember the last time someone called her by her real name.

Conan looked slightly hurt that she pulled away, but he continued," Haibara, because Mouri accepted a job out of town and Ran is moving in with her...fiance. Do you think it's okay if I move in with you and Hagase? I already asked him and he said it was fine, but I figured I'd ask you too since you also live there. It will also be good because it will help me honor my promise to you."

"What promise?" She sniffed

"To always protect you." He answered.

"I don't need to be taken care of Kudo." She retorted. "I'm honestly fine, everyone else thinks I'm perfectly held together and they don't know half of it."

"Exactly, because they don't know, but I know and I care."

" Do what ever you want Kudo. I really don't mind either way." She shrugged.

She stood up to leave. "I'm really tired, I'll see you at class tomorrow."

"Actually I'm not going to class tomorrow because I need to drive the professor to the airport and then I'm moving my stuff in since you said yes."

"Oh, in that case, screw class. I'll help you move in... and I never said yes."

He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks."  
"And.. don't worry." she continued before she left, "The antidote is still well on it's way."

_Right, the antidote. So he could finally try to get Ran back, because she's the girl Shinichi is in love with, but for some reason he couldn't remember the last time he felt like he was Shinichi. _


	4. The Black Organization Appears

_Conan has so many boxes, heavy boxes at that. What the hell is he keeping in them?_ Haibara thought. _The dead bodies of all the people who's murder cases he solved?_

It was scorching hot outside and Haibara could no longer bear it.

"I'm going inside Kudo. I'm so freaking tired and sore from moving all of your crap!" She told him

He sighed. There were only five more boxes to go so he hurried up and finished the job. Finally he could enjoy the cool air conditioning once more.

To his surprise he found Haibara in the middle of the living room wearing nothing but a towel. Her hair was soaked and mangled in an attractive way...

He felt himself turn red. If she saw him looking he would be a dead man. To his dismay her head turned slightly and she caught him.

"Kudo! What the hell?! You sick pervert!."

"Haibara, this is hardly my fault! What in the world are you doing in he middle of the living room in just a towel?"

"Well if you must know dipshit, I just got off the phone was Professor Agasa. I heard it ringing while I was in the shower and ran to get it.

"What did he have to say?" Conan asked

"He flight made it to the island safely and he would call when he was on his way back from vacation- and stop distracting me Kudo! I need to go put on some clothes..."

With that Haibara went off to her room and slammed the door only to emerge fifteen minutes later with her hair blown dry and styled wearing in a red pencil skirt and white blouse that really accentuated her chest-What? Conan was only a man, he couldn't help himself.

"I figured we could just order pizza tonight because I'm exhausted." she said sitting next to him on the couch.

"That's fine." he replied

When the pizza came they both woofed it down in a heart beat, both being extra tired from moving all of Conan's stuff into the house. Afterwards they plopped back down on the couch and watched a movie. Conan's heart couldn't help but beat a little faster than normal the whole night. He was here with Haibara who was a really beautiful girl and he was with her _alone_. It wasn't as romantic as it seemed though, they were at both the opposite ends of the couch.

Did he want it to be romantic? I mean he was still getting over Ran, but he felt different now than he did before. Now he felt like he could get over her, like it was possible.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Haibara asked him breaking him out of his daze

Oh crap, he had been looking at her this whole time. He had to deny it!

"Uh, the movie?" he stammered

"No, you've practically been looking at me with your mouth gapping open for five minutes straight."

"I was just thinking-"

A big bang coming from the back of the house cut Conan off.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Haibara!" Conan hissed urgently as he grabbed her hand. "Someone is trying to break in!"

He turned off the TV and the lights in the living room and dragged her into the hall closet. They remained there packed in tight quarters shivering in silence. They heard foot steps covering the house. Conan was sure there were at least two people there. Haibara's warm breath hit his neck every time she exhauled making Conan blush. Good thing it was dark in that closet.

"She is not here." A voice said

"We have to find her. She's my property."

Haibara flinched. Conan held her tightly in his arms, afraid she might cry out. He knew Gin was in the house.

"We will don't you worry. Now hurry up Gin, lets leave before someone calls the police. There are plenty of more places where that _whore_ of yours could be hiding."

"Fine."

The footsteps eventually faded and the back door slammed back shut. Conan opened the closet door, letting light stream onto Haibara's face revealing her tears and pained expression.

"Haibara..." he said softly "They are gone."

"How do they know so much..." she cried

"I don't know..." he said weakly

"What should we do?" She asked clinging to his shirt tightly

"There isn't much we can do. They concluded you were not here so we are safe for the time being." he said

"We might as well get some rest."

He tried to stand up but Haibara was still clinging onto him for dear life. She may seem tough, but those men in black know how to break her.

"Uh, Haibara?" he asked trying to break free

"Oh I'm sorry." she said letting go of his shirt looking extra hurt. "I don't think I can sleep tonight. Not after they were here."

"We need to rest though in case something comes up tomorrow."

"Yeah. Your right." She said weakly

"Just get some sleep, goodnight." Conan said walking off

"Shinichi."

He turned and faced her.

"Will you sleep with me?"

He felt his cheeks start to burn.

"Um,.." He stammered

"Oh, you sick freak. Not in that way. I mean just next to me because...I'm afraid. There, I said it, you can make fun of me forever."She muttered

"Haibara, if you think acting tough is the only way people wont make fun of you are wrong. There is nothing wrong with being afraid."

"You just want to sleep with me."

"No that's not it!" He denied.

They made their way to the bedroom. Conan laid in Haibara's bed while she changed in the bathroom. After several minutes she emerged in a pink lacy night gown.

_She looked beautiful. _He never really took much notice of her physical appearance in the past, she was just his friend Haibara. For some reason things were different recently. He no longer looked at her as just a friend. He didn't know what she was to him.

"This doesn't mean anything special Kudo." She stated. Somehow she could always tell what was on his mind.

"All of my night clothes look like this."

"Eh, I don't care at all Haibara!" He said quickly

"Whatever, just stay on your side of the bed and maybe you will wake up alive."

"Will do." He replied.

_"Sherry. Sherry. Sherry." a voice said._

_Haibara couldn't see anything. The room was spinning. _

_"Sherry. Sherry. Sherry..." The voice was so close to her, almost right above her._

_She tried to move but she shouldn't. She was pinned down. What was holding her down?_

_The room kept spinning. _

_She failed her arms trying to move, but something was holding here back._

_"Why the hurry Sherry? This was your idea remember?" The voice laughed darkly_

_Finally her vision came into focus. She looked up and saw Gin pinning her down, looking at her while licking his lips suggestively. She screamed. _

"Haibara! Calm down it was only a dream." Conan said in a soothing voice

She woke up in tears, why couldn't she stop crying all the time?

"It was _him_ again." She told him

She realized she had both her arms wrapped around him and their faces were very close.

"Sorry." She muttered as she pulled away

"No need to be sorry. I'll always be here for you. You're my best friend, I would want you to do the same for me." he told her

Right. Best _friend_.

Then she rolled over and went back to sleep wishing she would never have to wake up.

** Let me know if you want more!:) I will be writing more chapters anyway but some rates and reviews will sure give me motivation;)**


	5. A Change of Heart

**Author note: Here is the 5th chapter! I had it written a few days ago, but I only got around to editing it this morning. I hope you guys enjoy:) **

Haibara woke up to the sound of a loud drilling noise coming from another room.

She turned to her side and Conan was not there.

"What the hell is he doing!?" she groaned.

She looked up at the alarm clock, _8:00 A.M_. on a Saturday morning.

At that moment Haibara decided she was going to make Conan suffer that day.

She forced herself out of bed and changed out of her sleep wear. Today was Saturday and there was no school so she changed into a new outfit she bought the other day: a white lace tank top with a hot pink bandeau underneath with short denim shorts. Haibara always wished she could have been a fashion model or even a fashion designer, but of course those hopes and dreams were crushed by the organization-those bastards.

Suddenly it hit her, everything that happened the previous night, the break in, Gin and Vodka. The black organization had come so close to killing her and Conan. How stupid she had been, thinking she could live in this fantasy with him. She would never forgive herself if something happened to him. It was Conan who protected her and saved her all these years.

Haibara had to save him now. The longer she spent time with him, growing closer to him, falling more for him...the more his life was in danger along with everyone else she knew. Especially now that she looked exactly how the organization remembered her. She could no longer pose as a child.

It was selfish for her to continue to associate herself with him. She knew she had to leave him and it broke her heart.

How would she tell him? Would she tell him she was leaving, or do it in secret? Either way she at least wanted one more day with him.

After several more minutes in inner turmoil, Haibara went to see what the obnoxious noise was and found Conan drilling away at the back door.

"Good morning, Ai" He said cheerfully

Haibara just gave him a stale face.

"What are you doing Kudo, you totally just messed up my beauty sleep." She accused

"I'm installing an extra lock on the door...you know just in case. Besides,.." he said turning to her, "You don't need beauty sleep, you look great for an 80 year old woman." he grinned

She started to blush, but then realized he was just being a sarcastic jerk. Haibara turned away from him. She was going to miss all of their stupid inside jokes.

_You won't be needing that extra lock anymore, Kudo._

"Let's eat breakfast and then do something fun today."She told him

Conan was surprised at her demeanor.

"You don't think we should be figuring out why the men in black were here?" he asked curiously

Conan finished installing the new lock on the door and looked at her.

"No." She said flatly "They think I'm not here so we should leave it at that. We already know it's not a good idea to chase after them. That's their job."

She was done putting him in danger. All she wanted was one last day to spend with him.

"Well, they did open up a new hiking trail twenty minutes out of town. Do you want to check it out, and maybe bring the detective boys along?" he replied

She liked that idea, just one last day of this innocent life.

"Then I have to change my outfit, but I guess we can do that." She said nonchalantly

It was a huge mistake to choose an activity that involved Haibara changing her outfit because those twenty minutes ended up taking a whole hour because she had to get ready all over again. _She's so high maintenance._ Conan thought.

They met up with Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko at the bus stop, and from there made their way to the hiking trail.

"Conan, Haibara!" Ayumi asked,"Where were both of you yesterday? You guys missed the lecture on Meisos and Mitosis!"

Conan looked at Haibara and they both shared a brief smile. They mastered those subjects ages ago.

"We'll do our best to catch up." Haibara answered. Her mind seemed like it was somewhere else.

"Where were you guys_ really?" _Genta asked winking at Conan "Is there a secret love affair going on or something."

Conan laughed nervously. "Absolutely not, it's not like that. She just helped me move into the professors house." He immediately regretted saying that.

"You guys are living together!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed with a bit of jealousy in his voice. Conan knew Mitsuhiko had a huge crush on her.

"Yeah but..." he started to explain

"We're here!" Genta interjected

_Thank god_

The hiking trail was beautiful. The trees were filled with green, orange, red and yellow leaves that brought life to the forest. A gigantic river snaked past the forest and rolling hills. The view looked like a postcard picture. It was hard to believe they were only twenty minutes outside of the city.

"Lets start with the easy trail and then make our way to the hardest ones!" Ayumi said

"Sounds like a plan!" Genta and Misuhiko exclaimed simultaneously running into the forest after Ayumi

"Uh, wait a sec-...you guys." Conan called after them

Too late, they were already gone. Even though they were seventeen years old, they remained to be the same immature detective boys.

"I kind of liked it better when we were little kids and they followed me around." Conan admitted

"It can't be helped. We will never be on the same maturity level as them." Haibara sighed

For some reason Haibara sensed something, she felt like she had been there before. Something was familiar about this hiking trail. She had to find out what it was. She started off toward the river in the distance, leaving Conan to trail behind her.

"Where are you going?" he called after her

"I'm seeing something." She said in a daze

After a few minutes of walking she knew exactly where she was. She quietly made her way to the bench located on the edge of the river. The water moved in waves down the path the river carved for them in the same rhythmic motion Haibara felt like she heard just yesterday.

"Haibara what is it-" Conan started

"My sister and I came her once when I was young." She said looking up at the detective, her turquoise eyes were glimmering. Her strawberry blonde hair looked as autumn as her surroundings as it moved with the coastal wind.

"Akemi." Conan whispered softly

Haibara smiled up at him. _That smile._ It made his day.

"This is such a great memory of mine. We talked about so much here on this bench." She laughed "This used to be a dense forest leading up to the lake, but I guess they cut down some of the trees and turned it into a tourist attraction. We called this our "secret hide out" to just talk and spend time together, even though we never came back-." She paused for a moment. "Thank you for the hiking trail idea. I needed to see this."

"I'm glad you're happy." He said to her. "I love seeing you smile."

He was sitting next to her now, only inches away. She turned to fully face him, looking into his deep blue eyes.

_Kudo Shinichi, I'm so glad I can share this moment with you..._

Haibara was so close to him. He started to panic. He knew what he wanted to do, but was this the true Shinichi? What about everything he wanted? The antidote, his old life, Ran...was he ready to leave that finally? Yes. He was no longer Kudo Shinichi. He was Conan Edogawa. He wasn't the same seventeen year old boy who was shrunk by the organization. He was twenty-seven and he knew what he wanted. He didn't feel anything towards his first crush anymore. A crush, that's all it really was. It's so easy to confuse real love and passion with infatuation when one is so young. Haibara was special. He wanted to give her his heart and never leave her. Ran was Shinichi's childhood sweetheart, but Haibara was Conan's first _love_.

Conan leaned in towards Haibara and closed his eyes waiting for the moment he could feel her lips on his. He never wanted someone so bad in his whole life.

Suddenly he felt a light tap on his arm pushing him away, breaking the moment.

"Conan..." She whispered

"I'm sorry." He apologized quickly "I didn't mean to..."

Haibara couldn't believe what she had to make herself say.

"It's just...I don't feel that way about you." She lied to him. The words felt like poison when they left her lips. They had become too close. She knew it was time to distance herself. He deserved to be with a girl who he wouldn't put his life in danger. She dropped the emotional bomb.

"I'm moving to America." She told him, hating every one of those words.

**Well there it is:) I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will be up soon. Just please let me know if anyone is OOC. Sometimes I get caught up in my own feelings rather than how the characters think. Any reviews are also appreciated:)**


	6. The Confession

"Please let me at least take you to the airport." Conan begged her.

"No, really I'm fine." Haibara told him

She was quickly packing her belongings. She had to manage to fit everything she owned into one suitcase.

Haibara had to move quickly, the black organization always came back to check the places they previously scoped out.

"Why won't you let me go with you?" He asked agitated.

Conan was standing in the door way. It was hard to tell, but it looked like he had tears in his eyes.

She just ignored him and continued shoving clothes into her bag.

Finally he moved towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Haibara!" He yelled.

"You're acting so weird, can you at least just tell me what's going on?" Conan wanted to know.

"I-just have to get out of here. I need to get away from everything." She replied.

"The organization?" Conan asked

"Leave it alone, Conan." she hissed trying to break free of his grip.

"Me?" He pressed.

"Both." She answered honestly.

Her suitcase was all packed and now she had to make her way to the bus. Conan would not leave her though. She had to think of something.

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. We are a team." Conan told her, still not letting her arm go.

Then she thought of what she could do._ Please forgive me Conan. _

_"_Promise me something?" She asked him

"Promise you what?!" He demanded.

"Try your best to live your life from now on like I _never_ existed." She told him.

Before he could respond, she reached down to the watch on Conan's wrist and hit the button that released the tranquilizer, hitting him in the cheek.

Conan immediately collapsed to the ground still holding onto her.

"Haibara..."He whispered faintly before passing out.

She briefly sat next to him on the ground running her hand through his hair, watching him sleep.

Haibara leaned over and kissed Conan softly on the lips.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

Then she stood up, grabbed her belongings and finally left the boy whose life she ruined.

**Sorry it's a short chapter! But it was necessary to set the scene for the rest of the story!:)) Stay tuned for more! I hope you all are going to be in the mood for some Gin;)**


	7. Gin

"I'll have another." Gin told the bartender. The serious look in his eyes said, _don't challenge me or you'll never see another day,_ so the bartender made him another tuxedo cocktail even though he should have been cut off the liquor a few drinks ago.

"Don't you think that's enough?" Vodka asked him

Gins words were slightly slurred."Do I look like a lightweight?" He replied

"No, but it's a bit foolish to be out here getting hammered like university students."Vodka replied

"I'm not."Gin told him.

"We're leaving." Vodka told him. "It's two in the freaking morning."

"Fine."Gin complied

They exited the bar and suddenly Gin saw what he was always looking for. Before him stood a woman. Not just any mediocre woman, but a strawberry blonde that was around eighteen-twenty years old. Just what he _loved_.

Gin walked away from Vodka and started towards the girl.

"What the hell are you doing?"Vodka yelled after him

"I've earned this." Gin said laughing maliciously

"That's just some cheap prostitute. We are going home now." Vodka told him grabbing his arm

Then Gin reached inside his jacket and pulled out his gun and jammed it into Vodka's side.

"Go home then, Vodka."He hissed

"Gin, you are going to regret this in the morning. You always do."

"I do not."

"I'm not leaving you unaccompanied. Do whatever you want though. I'm done trying to save you from contracting a STD." Vodka replied, unaffected by the gun aimed at him. He knew Gin used all the bullets inside it the previous day.

With Vodka's blessing Gin finally approached the girl.

"Good evening." The woman said winking at them. "Can I interest you in _anything_?"

The girl was average looking up close, but she would have to suffice. Gin had to eventually accept the fact that no one would ever come close to _her_, Sherry.

Gin despised Sherry, but in a demented way, _loved_ her too. She was the reason his mind was plagued with insomnia. She was the reason he would be emotionally isolated for the rest of his life. She was the reason he would never satisfied with any other girl.

Instead he settled for instant gratification with girls who resembled her. Usually these girls either looked like Sherry or acted like her with their intellect. Gin couldn't help himself. He was obsessed with Sherry, obsessed with the girl who never _loved_ him back.

He often wondered why she ended their relationship years ago. He treated her _so_ well. Sherry was attracted to his power. He was the leader of the Black Organization, and she was just a young hopeless girl. She had brains though. The girl was a genius, and the organization even sent her to America to improve her studies.

Still, she remained a scrawny young girl for a long while until something began to happen.

Gin watched Sherry grow up and blossom into a gorgeous girl. She was smart, smoking hot and Gin wanted her. Gin always got what he wanted.

She practically drained his bank account with all her designer clothes, and the damn girl was feisty sometimes, but Gin did everything for her. He wooed her with his money and power until she gave him everything she had to offer.

He protected her, but for some reason she thought he was too over protective. It was _her_ fault that her clothes were too tight and her skirts were too short. This drew unwanted male attention that he hated. He even killed a few men he saw gawking at her.

He was _affectionate_, and she didn't like that. The girl didn't like to be touched, but it was _her_ fault because she made it seem like she wanted it.

Deep down inside, Gin knew that she loved him too and wanted him just as bad. Women don't like to be seen as promiscuous. He knew all women like to play hard to get to make them more desirable, and that's exactly what Sherry was doing then and even now.

Of course, she was a traitor too. That could not be overlooked by the organization. Even if she were to appear in his life once more he would have to kill her eventually, if not instantly. Traitors always had to die.

Also, if Gin couldn't have her, he would make sure no one else would. She was his property, he owned her. He would stop at nothing to get her back and end her life permanently. As for the boy who has been protecting her all this time, Gin would kill him slowly and make him suffer.

"Is that your porsche over there?" The woman pressed eagerly, breaking him out of his trance

Gin looked up at her.

"Yes it is." Gin grinned. "Want to take a ride with us?"

"Of course." The woman replied. Then Gin, Vodka and the woman made their way into the car.

"I charge 300 for the first hour and then 50 for every half hour after that." She told them, sitting in the back seat.

"I'm not interested." Vodka said coldly

"What about your friend up there?" She asked seductively

"Yes, I am." Gin replied. His head was spinning, too much liquor.

Vodka started driving the car towards their apartment.

Suddenly Gin's cellphone went off. He looked down at his phone to read the message.

"Vodka stop the car!" he ordered

Vodka complied and stopped the car immediately and pulled over on the side of the road.

"What's going on...?" the woman asked

Gin turned around and threw a few dollar bills at the prostitute.

"Get out." he told her

"But, we didn't even have any fun..." she whined.

Gin pulled the gun out of his jacket and pointed it at her.

"I said get the hell out." he hissed

The woman knew not to mess around. Finally she complied, gathering the dollar bills that were thrown at her, she exited the car. She made her way quickly down the street to get away from the dangerous men in black.

"Drive away." Gin ordered

"What was that all about?" Vodka asked, puzzled but relieved they no longer had a sketchy hooker in the car.

"I got a text message."Gin said

"From who?" Vodka asked.

"Sherry." Gin said with an evil grin. "She said she's in America and wants to meet face to face."

"Are you sure it's not a trap or Vermouth screwing with you again?" Vodka wanted to know.

"It could be, but-" Gin took his gun back out of his jacket and began to reload it with bullets."I'm willing to take the chance."

**How was that?:) Sorry it took me longer than usual to update because I had a chemistry quiz and biology midterm. Anyway, suggestions are always welcome. Next chapter should be up by the weekend!**


	8. The Nightclub

**Authors note: **Just as a fair warning there are some adult themes in this chapter. But nothing over pg-13! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Haibara was still shaking from her phone conversation with Gin. She could hardly believe _she_ just arranged to meet the man she's been avoiding for the past few years. The man who ruined her life. However, she knew that it was time to finally end it.

_Haibara, don't run away from your destiny._

Conan's words still occupied her mind constantly.

_Conan..._

She already longed for him, but she knew she would never see him again. Even if by some miracle, she made it out of her reunion with Gin alive. She would simply have to move on, and fade away into the simplicities of the world. She could no longer afford to be noticed in anyway. Her proficiencies in science and math would all have to be dulled so she would never draw attention to herself again. This way, the black organization could never find her _if_ she lived.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror of her dingy hotel room she was currently staying in. A pale and exhausted looking girl stared back at her. She must have lost weight over the last few days because she was looking especial frail.

No, this was not going to work at all for her if she wanted the plan to work. She needed to spice herself up, and make herself look at least a bit attractive.

Haibara pulled out the dress she brought earlier that morning. New York City was one of the four fashion capitals of the world so it wasn't too hard to find the perfect dress. It was short and black with cut outs on the sides. Of course it was a designer brand.

She knew it looked the part, but never had time to try it on in the store. She was anticipating wearing the dress all day, it had been so long since she could dress up and show her feminine side. It turns out that her fashionista side was still there after all these years of chaos.

Once she did her make up, showered, straightened her hair and threw on her dress, she revisited herself in the mirror to see if the girl staring back at her earlier looked any different.

She did.

The girl's silky strawberry blonde hair fell lusciously around her shoulders. The gold eyeshadow made her eyes sparkle and the pink blush brought color to her face which highlighted her cheek bones. Her dress clung to each of her curves perfectly. She was definitely one of the few girls in the world who could pull of a dress with cut outs.

It took Haibara a few moments to realize the bombshell in the mirror was actually her. For the first time in her life, she really felt beautiful.

Haibara was confident that her plan could work and she might not have to die tonight.

"Gin won't be able to resist..."She whispered, still checking herself out in the mirror.

* * *

Gin sat at the bar in the nightclub listening to the electronic music deafen his ears one beat at a time.

"Why the hell would that woman want to meet here in this loud place?" He angrily asked himself outloud.

He looked at his watch

_It's midnight, she should be here any minute now. _

Gin was not sure what Sherry had in mind with this _encounter_. She said she wanted to meet to discuss something.

This took Gin by surprise. She had been running from him all these years up to this point and now she wanted to meet him to just chat? Something seemed strange.

However, he did not care. He had five accomplices come here with him tonight. Each of them had loaded guns ready to kill that woman at a moments notice.

Of course he made it clear to each of them that he would prefer if he did it. He already took _everything_ from her, and now Gin wanted to take her life too.

He smiled.

_What do you have in mind, Sherry?_

He would get her alone away from the crowd and shoot her, or maybe he would strangle her. He could also poison her by slipping something in her drink. The options seemed endless. Gin only wished she had more than one life that he could end. It satisfied him to think of all these possibilities.

Suddenly, he felt a hand caress his arm.

Gin flinched and grabbed his gun in his jacket in reflex. Then he let it go when he saw _her _there in front of him.

Sherry stood before him with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a sexy dress that made Gin want to rip her clothes off right in the middle of the room. Her strawberry blonde hair perfectly framed her flawless face. She looked like she hadn't aged a bit.

All the girls he had been with the past few years were no where near her league.

Gin put his hand on hers and locked eyes with the woman.

"Hello Sherry." He smirked, "You look the same as always, but who are you trying to impress here?" He asked while checking out her hot body.

She leaned towards him.

He felt her hot breath on his ear as she leaned in closely and whispered,"Oh, just someone I haven't seen in a long time."

He felt himself turn hot. This woman was all over him.

"I think it was a big mistake for you to come here, Sherry." He admitted. "You do realize what happens to traitors right?"

She sat down on the bar stool next to him. She crossed her legs, immediately drawing his attention to how her dress slightly rose up her legs when she sat that way.

"I want to rejoin the organization." She stated.

Gin simply laughed.

_Sherry, you are a piece of work. _

He narrowed his eyes and replied,"You know that is impossible, so why bother asking?"

_Sherry you will be dead tonight. _

"It must be because-." She started.

She placed her hand on his thigh seductively and leaned in close looking deep into his unmerciful eyes.

"I really miss it."

Gin felt uneasy. Here was a girl that he despised and wanted dead, but all the while he was extremely attracted to her and wanted to own her again. Perhaps letting her back in the organization for a while wouldn't be so bad. However, Gin knew all the others would think he was weak for letting a traitor return. That wouldn't do. Sherry had to die and there was no way around it.

She was a lot closer to him now. Her lips looked so plump and delicious. He wanted to just taste them.

Maybe could just have her tonight and then kill her in the morning.

_Yes, but first we'll have to get some drinks. _He thought.

Gin flagged down the bartender.

"Let's celebrate shall we?" He asked her.

Her eyes brightened.

"You mean I can come back." Sherry stated.

"Yes, because you were such a valuable person to the organization." Gin admitted.

_You're more incompetent than I thought, Sherry._

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked.

"Four shots of Tequila." Gin beamed.

"Four shots?" Sherry questioned.

"Yes, two for me and two for you." He answered. "Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all." She responded with a slight hesitation in her voice.

_Yes, you must remember what happened last time, Sherry. _

They downed the shots. Then a few minutes later Gin flagged down the bartender again.

"We'll have another round!" He requested.

Gin glanced over at Sherry. She was out of her bar stool now dancing to the music next to him. Obviously the alcohol was beginning to kick in.

The next round of shots came and they both drank them.

Now Gin was starting to feel the effects, but he was plenty used to drinking a massive amount of liquor so he could handle himself. Sherry on the other hand, who was now slightly stumbling around the dance floor was not used to such an effect.

He smirked as he watched her make a fool of herself yet again.

_Sherry, you'll never learn. _

He made his way on to the dance floor next to her and put his hands on her tiny waist. He was going to take advantage of her intoxicated state.

She wrapped her arms around him so they were standing very close.

Then she did something he was definitely not expecting.

She kissed him.

Her lips were warm and they tasted like honey. He ran his hands through her silky strawberry blonde hair not wanting to let go of the traitor he obsessed over for all these years.

"Lets go upstairs." he told whispered in her ear. "There is a private room up there we can use."

"Sure, I'd love to." She slurred her words as she spoke.

_Perfect._

They made it up to the VIP room Gin specially reserved for killing Sherry, and now also for sleeping with Sherry. He lead her over to couch.

"Wait outside." He ordered his accomplices.

He was finally alone with her and he was savor every second.

He kissed her again, and ran his hands all over her body.

"Be a little patient." She winked at him grabbing his hands.

She pushed him over and straddled him, kissing him passionately.

Gin could not believe how lucky he was. Not only was he finally going to have Sherry again, but she was the one seducing him this time. Also, she was going to be dead by the morning which would finally put his mind at ease...

Suddenly in a chaotic blurr, Sherry had a gun pointed right at his face.

_Damn that woman. _

"You really think I fell for the same trick didn't you?" She smirked.

"Now, now, Sherry. I said you were welcomed back into the organization." He told her nervously.

"I know that's a lie." She hissed.

"You're too drunk to be holding that gun. You might mess up your pretty face." He pointed out.

"I'm not drunk at all. I told the bartender that I was an undercover cop and any drinks he gave me were to be nonalcoholic." She informed him.

_Shit. I should have noticed that he handed us our shots separately. She set me up from the beginning.  
_"Where did you learn to be such a great actress? I thought you really were drunk."Gin laughed.

"I've had years of experience." She snarled.

"You're not going to kill me here as you are straddled on top of me."He chuckled."And I have five men outside ready to burst in here and kill you.

She still had the gun aimed right at his skull. Sherry never looked so stoic.

"Besides, an angel like you doesn't deserve to go to hell for murder." He mumbled, the fear was prevalent in his voice now.

She leaned in and raised the gun to his temple.

"I know, and I'm really not looking forward to seeing you there." Sherry whispered.

Then her gun went off.

* * *

**How was that? :) Reviews are always appreciated!**


	9. The Day After

The black dye coated the bottom of the shower as Haibara rinsed it through her hair. She would miss it's original strawberry blonde color, but she could no longer afford to look like her former self. Now she was on the run from both the black organization and the police. Her life was such a mess. However, Haibara still regretted nothing because that monster was finally dead.

The previous night was absolutely chaotic. The moment she shot Gin she bolted from the couch, threw a wine bottle at the window and jumped through after it. Behind her all she could hear was gun shots and curse words all directed towards her. She had numerous cuts on her face and body from the glass, and a fractured ankle from the twenty foot fall.

The hot shower did it's best to soothe her aching body, but she still remained in excruciating pain. She couldn't even go to the hospital or seek help for her wounds, if she did, the doctors would bombard her with questions on how she got all of her injuries. Haibara needed to stay under radar for a while.

She winced as she carefully stepped out of the shower and wiped the steamy mirror off with her towel to see her new reflection.

To her surprise, the black hair color suited her well. Her turquoise eyes we even more pronounced now as they popped against the dark color. Unfortunately, the rest of her body was in a terrible condition. She had a cut on her lip and another above her eyebrow. Her elbows were bruised horribly and her legs had awful bloody gashes in them.

Haibara used concealer to cover the scratches on her face and the rest were covered by her clothes.

She knew she could not stay in the motel for much longer so she gathered the few belongings she had and quickly left her room.

After she checked out she hurried away from the motel as fast as she could on her fractured ankle. She passed the random car she hot wired from the nightclub the previous night.

Haibara sighed.

_Just another felony I committed. _

Finally after twenty minutes of pain, she finally reached the train station she was looking for on her map.

She entered the station in a hurry and approached the front reception area.

"Where to miss?" The train attendant asked.

"Orlando, Florida." She replied. As the words left her lips Haibara couldn't help but feel she was moving farther away from what she wanted most. Conan Edogawa.

* * *

"Shinichi, you really should get some sleep." The professor told him.

Ever since Conan brought Agasa back from the airport he had been glued to the computer monitor. He was still tapping away at the computer and it was already 3am.

"She was at a nightclub in New York." He said quickly reading the online news page.

"What are you talking about?" Agasa asked.

"Haibara!" Conan exclaimed, "She's there in New York and she killed him! I have to go after her. I have to find her!"  
"Killed who, Shinichi?" The professor asked totally confused.

"Gin, that sick bastard that turned me into a kid. She risked her life for me, and now I don't know where she is or even if she's still alive. They might have caught her already. I'm flying to New York to go find her." He said while he printed his airline ticket.

"Shinichi." The professor grabbed his arm. "I don't think this is a good idea, she left for a reason. She left to protect you and now she just wants to disappear. If you go after her, all the work she did might be for nothing because the black organization is surely tracking her and possibly you too."

"Professor." Conan looked down at the ground almost embarrassed about what he was about to say. "I love her. I can't just let her go."

Professor Agasa chuckled. This surprised Conan. He was expecting the professor to be in complete shock.

"I've known that for quite sometime, probably even before you realized it yourself." He said. "But if you really love her-." He paused. "-You have to let her go."

Conan was holding the plane tickets now tightly in his fists. The future he wanted so badly with Haibara was just in his hands and he couldn't bear to throw it all away.

"I never even got to tell her how I felt. I think she still thinks I'm in love with Ran." Conan confessed.

"Do you still love Ran at all?" The professor asked curiously. "I know you did for a long while."

"Of course, but just not in the same way as this." Conan replied.

"Ran is an amazing girl and will always be a close friend of mine. I've always admired how determined and strong she is through everything. She is sweet and thoughtful; I have definitely learned so much for her over the years."

He started to pace around the room.

"Haibara on the other hand is one crazy woman. I swear she is bipolar most of the time. I keep telling her that she's a scientist and she should know there _is_ medication for that condition... Anyway, she is always picking on me with her cutting remarks and sarcasm. She always puts me in my place if I'm "out of line." We argue over everything. She always happens to make her opinion of something the opposite of mine. I swear she does it on purpose! She almost never listens to me. Whenever I give her advice or tell her not to do something she ignores me. Everyday she challenges everything I have to say. It's a constant struggle to be in the same room with her sometimes. She's tortured me throughout the years, Professor." He stopped his pacing and looked at Agasa.

"She turned me into a goddamn kid again..." He paused. "...and despite everything she is and everything she's done, I still love her. That's enough for me to know she's the one."

The professor was quiet for a while.

"So what are you planning to do?" The professor finally asked.

"I'm going to America. I don't know if she is still in New York or not but I'm going to find out." He said.

"How long are you going to search for her?"

"As long as it takes." Conan said.

"What about work? You are going to have to be able to afford to live there somehow, or will you live with your parents?"

"I'm going to find work and live on my own. If they found out what I was doing they would stop me. Besides, I'm sure somebody will want to hire me as a detective. I've been told I'm not so bad at solving cases." He grinned.

"You are insane Shinichi, but you should go if that's what your heart is telling you."

"Thanks professor, now can you drive me to the airport?" Conan asked a little too impatiently.

The girl he loved was in America, and that's where he needed to be.


	10. Together At Last

**Authors Note: Hey guys. I am so sorry! I've been incredibly busy with tons of stuff. I hope you enjoy the last chapter to this story. It's been a pleasure to write for you all!**

* * *

Five years had passed and it was evident that Haibara did not want to be found. She managed to stay under radar for quite some time. However, she didn't realize just how smart Conan Edogawa was. Maybe as time passed she forgot, but she couldn't hide from him forever. He was a world renown detective after all. Haibara also underestimated how much Conan loved her and wanted to find her. He had to admit that it was difficult to locate her whereabouts, but he succeeded.

The one mistake that Haibara Ai made was staying in the field of science. He figured she wouldn't risk working as a researcher or a scientist of any kind again. Conan also knew she would not be a doctor because she told him once that she hated blood. Therefore he concluded she must be working as some kind of teacher. By researching every science institution and it's instructors in America, which was quite a tedious task, Conan found her. She was in a local Florida newspaper clipping. Her and her fifth grade students were doing a car wash to raise money to visit the Kennedy Space Center. Bingo.

Haibara changed her name to Hailey Smith. She also dyed her hair to a deep midnight black. The color made her look absolutely gorgeous, but the strawberry blonde hair still better suited her. She almost looked like a stranger to him in the photo. Her eyes were just as serious as always but she was smiling. It looked almost forced. She wasn't happy.

Conan couldn't help but check her body out in the photo. She looked incredibly sexy with the water dripping down her legs... It made him blush. She hadn't changed much at all.

Conan had been living in America for the past few years working as a detective. Now Conan was finally just as famous as he was as Kudo Shinichi. He knew Haibara was aware that he was in America. He made the newspaper almost every week and was featured on the news countless times. He was hurt that she never reached out to him and made an effort to invite Conan back into her life. However this didn't surprise him. The woman was always so stubborn. She wouldn't change her mind no matter how miserable she really was.

Now Conan knew her exact location. After some research at the detective agency, he found her address. He was going to visit her, and bring her back to him finally.

* * *

It had been a long week. Children were noisy and always full of energy. Haibara loved her job, but she couldn't help but dream of the days when she could finally retire. It was unfortunate that she was only twenty-three and still had a long while before she could. Nevertheless, life was bearable. She was neither happy nor sad. She lived a comfortable life. Haibara was safe.

She was locking the door to her classroom when all of a sudden she heard someone behind her. Turning around she saw locked eyes witha man_. _He stood there before her with his bright blue eyes and raven black hair. He smiled at her familiarly. It was Conan Edowaga.

He looked much older now, but he still had the same face she remembered from all those years ago. His eyes were soft and sincere as he watched her. Conan moved towards her and finally said," I found you."

Haibara couldn't throw all this away now. She had changed her name and identity to protect this idiot. She couldn't believe he would come after her even though she clearly insisted that he didn't. She would play stupid.  
"I'm sorry, who are you?" She tried to ask with a straight face.

He advanced towards her and grabbed both her arms.

"Haibara, you don't have to act anymore. I know it's you." He said.

She felt like she was about to cry. She didn't know if they would be tears of happiness or sadness.

"I'm sorry I don't know you. Leave me alone. I'm going home now." She turned to break free of his grip but his hands only tightened their hold.

"Please listen to me." He beg. "Don't run away from me again..."

"You are mistaking me for someone else. Go away or I'll call the police." She told him.

Conan pulled out his police detective badge and said with a weak smile,"I don't think that will work."

"You shouldn't have come." She whispered. "I'm happy with the way everything is. Just forget about me. I have my own life now, Conan."

"I can't do that, Haibara. It's been five years and you are all that's been on my mind."

She felt herself blushing so she turned her head away from him so he couldn't see.

"It's Hailey now." She said.

"Okay Hailey." He continued. "Come back with me to Japan."

"Why would I do that and give up all these years of progress?" She asked softly still unable to look him in the eyes.

"What progress?" He asked, "You are just living a safe life, Haibara. You are bored and you know it."

"It's Hailey." She corrected him.

"Fine, Hailey, whatever." Conan said. "My point is that I'll protect you and do everything I can to give you a safe life wherever we are. I promised you that a long time ago."

Haibara had no idea what to do. Her first love was right here before her practically begging to take her away from her mediocre life. Yet, somehow she was filled with turmoil over the decision. Conan was right. She was scared. Haibara didn't know how to shake herself from this fear that consumed her life.

She continued to lie,"I am happy here, Conan. Why don't you go back to Ran and tell her everything. I'm sure she will still want to be with you."

"I did." He whispered. "I told her everything about the Black Organization and being a child again."

"What did she say?" She asked curiously.

"She told me she still loved me." He answered.

"So why isn't that enough for you?" Haibara wanted to know.

"Because it just isn't." He told her.

Haibara was annoyed that he was wasn't truly answering her questions. "I'm not going to stand here all night and play twenty questions with you, Conan." She ripped her arms away from him and stormed off into the opposite direction.

"Haibara!" He yelled. He ran after her and put his arms around her. She turned around to face him. Conan ran his hands through her hair which was now raven black.

He moved close to her ear and whispered,"I love you."

Then he kissed her.

Of course Haibara slapped him instinctively.

"Well, that didn't go as planned." Conan said rubbing the part of his face she hit.

"Don't do that ever again." She hissed.

"So I should only do that if you are partially passed out from a tranquilizer?" He asked. "That's when you kissed me before."

Haibara didn't know what to say. "That was umm-a long time ago." She muttered.

"Look, just tell me something right now." He asked. "Do you love me too?"

Haibara paused for a moment even though she didn't have to. She knew her answer.

"Yes." She admitted.

"Then..." He paused and knelt down before her and pulled out a box. "...will you please just marry me?"

She gasped as Conan opened the box. Inside of it was a diamond ring. She couldn't believe what was happening. Conan was such an idiot. How was now the right time to propose? They weren't even dating. She smiled. That was the Conan Edogawa she knew, he always inappropriate with timing.

"I guess I have no choice." She finally answered with a smirk.

Then the detective approached her again and his lips found hers. This time she didn't slap him.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Please review:) I really appreciate everyone and love you all!:)**


End file.
